Prove It
by DisaffectedYouth
Summary: Soifon Struggles with her thoughts only to get a late night visit from a goddess who leaves her just as clueless as when she arrives.


**A/N: So It's four in the morning and I decided that I should probably publish something before I end never doing it. I hope you all take the time to read my story and give me input as I hope to use this site to improve my writing skills. Thanks to all who stay and give this a chance.**

**And of course, disclaimer in place, I own nothing. But if I did, I would feel like a genius because obviously that is what Tite Kubo is, a genius. **

**

* * *

**

Two AM. It was two in the morning and the small captain found herself sitting in her bed staring almost blankly at the small sliver of the moon. Her paperwork was finished hours ago, and she should have been well into her sleep by now so she could be up at first light to begin her day, however the young captain could not force herself to sleep. The bandages around the stub that is her left arm no longer bothered her, but the thought of accepting her handicap was something she still struggled with; she wasn't thinking about that tonight either. Her mind was in such a cluster of thoughts the captain couldn't even keep her thoughts in order long enough to even think her thoughts through in a rational manner.

The reoccurring thoughts of her mentor, Shihouin Yoruichi, while annoying considering the time of night, still somehow comforted her. Lately the usually strict and always confident captain felt herself needing of reassurance now more than ever. Even when her goddess left her and she felt her world crumble beneath her feet, or when she had finally thought she had become strong enough to no longer need her former mentor and still ended up being three steps behind, she had never felt this unsure about her abilities. To be stripped of an arm and be forever considered a handicap, or a possible burden on others, in all reality scared her. Her thoughts didn't linger on her loss of a limb for long; returning again to her mentor, and asking herself why she remained so fully awake; then her mentor again, and then the human boy, who captured the goddesses attention far too easily.

Just once, she needed to know that her Yoruichi-sama still thought about her, just once she needed to know that she wasn't forgotten about, that she was wanted.

The only person to ever show her affection of any form was the woman she admired like the goddess she truly was. Instead of allowing any form of bond to become part of her life she had instead trained until the weight of a sword was simply an extension to her arm, the metal taste and rusty smell of blood was as familiar as writing her name, and that taking a life was as normal as braiding her hair in the morning. Intimacy of any form was so foreign to her, and yet she longed for it now more than ever.

Obviously the key to her Yoruichi-sama lie with the human boy who carried the powers of a Shinigami. She needed to find him; now.

Throwing the sheets from her body the young woman climbed to her feet with such speed and determination to find this Kurosaki Ichigo within the hour that she failed to make it a mere three steps before hitting something; something soft, yet undeniably firm. What a contradictory and over used term with no better description. So shocked from the fact that there was something, someone, in her room that she failed to notice the girl fell backwards and instinctively went to catch herself with both arms. And of course she was not expecting such an impact on one arm and her usually strong body crumbled beneath her own, low digit weight; falling further to find her head landing on the floor with a loud, and very painful thud.

Her instincts getting the better of her, Soifon shot straight back up to her feet and her mind entered into assassin mode, but there was no attack by the being staring down at the small captain, just laughing. The familiar laugh brought Soifon back to reality and the pain of the newly formed knot on her head began to sting with pain. Wincing at the sudden realization of the pain Soifon again failed to actually look at the once potential threat that lounged in her bedroom. "Looks like you're getting rusty, Soifon." Straightening herself up and removing all signs of pain from her face, the captain hardened her expression back into its usual seriousness, fighting back all the blush she could manage from the eyes of goddess before her.

"I am not Yoruichi-sama." Soifon responded more quickly than necessary and obviously showing the defensive tone that lurked in her flustered attempt at a stern voice. Soifon quickly looked away when she saw the unbelieving, and playful face of the ex-captain. The fact that she was going to play along and not fight back against the current captain's sorry excuse for being caught off guard so easily; caused her to again fight back the growing embarrassment on her face. Yoruichi's smile widened, her sly cat like features hidden by the lack of moonlight from Soifon's frantic and embarrassed status before her.

Yoruichi leaned in close, curling her fingers around Soifon's chin and forcing their eyes to meet once more. With her lips brushing against Soifon's ears, that same cat like smile spread across her face, Soifon's thoughts ran rampant; wondering if she had subconsciously been speaking aloud only moments earlier. Her train of thoughts were quickly cut off as Yourichi's warm breath tickled against the sensitive skin around her ear, whispering two simple words. Words Soifon had long since learned to decipher. "Prove it."

With those two words the Flash step master and her former apprentice showed off their skills for just a fraction of a second, it was not much traveling, all Soifon had to do was follow and not lose track of her beloved mentor. She didn't even look at where she was going; all she did was follow her Yoruichi-sama's lead. Of course, they ended up on the bed of all places. They didn't even move three feet. Soifon sighed at her mentor's predictable movements but before she was able to say anything about it she was taken aback by Yoruichi's lips making contact with her own. How was she getting caught off guard so easily? Oh who was she trying to fool, she didn't care in the slightest. Just as she began longing for more, it was over. Soifon looked at her mentor and personal goddess who was being sly and playful as usual, not showing any signs of really enjoying the too short of a kiss or hating it either, and the second division captain began to wonder what exactly it was for. "Yep," She said finally, "You're rusty."

Soifon's face hardened and looked at her mentor with disbelief. She was far from rusty. She was again about to speak up to her former mentor, a rare occasion for the current second division captain as she usually agrees with her every word without a second thought, when she was silenced yet again by Yoruichi's lips lightly pressing on her forehead. Like the last kiss, it didn't last nearly as long as Soifon would have liked. Yoruichi dragged her lips downwards before kissing each eye lid, her nose and each corner of the raven haired girl's lips. The petite captain's seemingly never ending calm and collected demeanor melting away with each touch by her mentor Soifon shuttered, still finding intimacy of any sort a strange and foreign feeling to her. It was so strange, and so intoxicating at the same time. Her lips soon became impatient as she felt her jaw line and neck becoming littered with soft kisses by her former mentor. Unable to bare the wait any longer Soifon began to plead with her mentor.

"Yoruichi-sama," And as if she was speaking her thoughts out loud again, she was once again cut off as their lips finally met for the second time. This time, Soifon did not pause with shock, but instead entangled her fingers in Yoruichi's hair and pulled her back onto the bed. Yoruichi smiled through the kiss before rolling the two over and breaking away from Soifon's grasp and sitting up and turning her attention to the moon.

"Time for bed, Rusty." Yoruichi patted her replacement on the head, as if nothing had happened at all and then jumped through the window before disappearing to return to the living world. Soifon, while now more troubled than ever found it much easier to fall asleep than before and after question what happened, had fallen victim to sleep. Not to wake until the first light of the next morning.

As the light of day struck Soifon's closed eyes she found herself waking from a dream so real she wished that it never would have ended. Accepting her last night's adventure with her beloved Yoruichi-sama as a Dream The captain sat up and turned hear head to the golden rings that were to be entwined within her braids before morning training. Rubbing her head the girl winced in pain, taking note to a large bump on the back of her head. Soifon tried to smile at the realization that last night's events were in fact not a dream, but if that were the case, why was is so short lived? To get what she wanted more than anything for only a few short moments before being treated like a child and left without so much as a goodbye was worse than her never even showing up at all. Swallowing hard to force back any form of emotion Soifon braided up her hair and headed for morning training. She had a lot of frustration to take out on Omaeda.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I actually wrote this when I actually read the chapter of Soifon's fight with ****Barragan. I meant to post it up sooner but I never really got around to it. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading.**


End file.
